When Wishes Come True, the East Coast Version
by celrock
Summary: When Rosie wishes for something really bad to happen to Reggie, the next thing she knows, he's nothing but a picture. Worried it was her wish that made him this way, she and her friends, must do whatever they can, to get Reggie changed back, before they get in trouble with the adults.


When Wishes Come True, the East Coast Version

Summary: When Rosie wishes for something really bad to happen to Reggie, the next thing she knows, he's nothing but a picture. Worried it was her wish that made him this way, she and her friends, must do whatever they can, to get Reggie changed back, before they get in trouble with the adults.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, like Reggie and his family, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, Natalie is owned by Emma Pickles, Aaron is owned by Holiday_Sean, Hazel is owned by HazelNutSwirl, and Skyler, Bonny, and Rosie and her family are owned by Nairobi-harper.

It was another one of those typical days, when Tommy and Rosie were having another one of their Facetime calls with one another. Seems each time they talked, the topic would vary, and on this particular day, they got into a discussion about their enemies, for Rosie, that being Reggie Greenfield, and of course, for Tommy, that being his cousin Angelica.

"So Tommy, I've gots a question for you. Did you ever wish for something really bad to happen to Angelica? And did it come true?" Rosie asked.

"Yes I did, and you bet I had to pay the price. It happened one day when I was quite young, before Dil was born, when I built this really cool rock out of blocks, and Angelica came along and knocked it down, claiming it was a mess. I lost my temper at that point, getting so mad at Angelica, that I wished for something really bad to happen to her." Tommy explained.

"So what happened?" Rosie asked.

"The worstest thing that could happen, she turned into a rock statue, and me, Chuckie, Phil and Lil had to find a way to turn her back into real before the growed ups founded out." Tommy replied.

"What did you do?" Rosie asked.

"Well first, we tried to hide her in the bushes, but we nearly got caught by my grandpa. Next, I tried to wish her back into real, but that didn't work neither. We then moved her to a pile of leaves, till I founded out my daddy wanted to rake them up, so Phil got the idea to treat her like a real girl, so we fed her juice and apple sauce, but those didn't work neither. Then, I realized there was only one food to bring Angelica back, her most favoritest food ever, cookies, but while we were inside getting them, we founded out her daddy was coming to pick her up. We ran outside and tried to hide her quickly, but in our rush to try to get her into my wagon, we broke her instead." Tommy explained.

"Oh no!" Rosie commented.

"Luckily, that turndid Angelica back into real, but she and her daddy were pretty upset, and I learned to be careful what I wish for, it might come true." Tommy concluded.

"You know something Tommy, that reminds me of a similar experience I had one time with Reggie." Rosie said.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

Rosie POV

It all started one rainy day, when my friends, Hazel, Natalie, Skyler and Bonny were all over to play. Sadly, Reggie was there too. We had all been sitting at the kitchen table, finger painting, and I made a beautiful picture of a landscape. It had grass, flowers, a blue sky, and a rainbow. I founded my picture so prettyful, that I showed it off to my friends.

"Look you guys, my picture is finished. I call it, A Day in the Park." I announced, showing my picture to all of my friends.

That's when Reggie came into the kitchen, and ruined everything.

"Looks like a mess to me." Reggie said, laughing evilly, and before I could stop him, he picked up a tube of green paint, and a tube of black paint, and poured them all over my picture.

If that wasn't enough to make me mad, he skipped off smiling, like it was no big deal. Once he was out of sight, back in the living room, I was so mad, I banged my fist down on the kitchen table in anger, and made my wish.

"That Reggie Greenfield makes me so mad, I wish the worstest thing in the whole wide world happens to him." I shouted.

"Now come on Rosie, you don't mean that, do you?" Hazel asked.

"Yes I do Hazel. I'm tired of him, always making us do things we don't wanna do, breaking my toys and ruining my pictures, it's about time he pay the price for what he did. And if I wish for the most horribelest thing to happen to him, then that's what I'm gonna do." I continued.

"Hazel's right, you should never wish something horrible on Reggie. It could come true, and you'd be very upset." Bonny said to me.

"Yeah right, if I never had to see Reggie again, I wouldn't miss him." I said, just as a clap of thunder went off in the sky.

This caused us to jump out of our chairs at the kitchen table, running up the stairs to my room, where we hid under my bed.

End of Rosie POV

Back downstairs, Rhonda arrived to pick Reggie up. Upon ringing the doorbell, Shannon answered the door to find her standing there, with something beneath a sheet in her hand.

"Here to pick up Reggie?" Shannon asked.

"Yes, it's time for him to go to his dentist appointment, but I was wondering if you could watch something for me." Rhonda asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Shannon asked.

"Well my sister has a birthday coming up, but we don't get to go visit her often, so I had this picture taken of Reggie. It's a wall hanging, so she can put it up on the wall." Rhonda said, pulling off the sheet to reveal a beautiful white marble frame, and inside, was a picture of Reggie taken against a blue background, standing up very straight with his arms down to his sides, wearing his usual attire of a bright red t-shirt, dark green shorts, and brown shoes.

"Wow! How lovely!" Shannon complimented.

"Think you could watch it while I run Reggie to the dentist?" Rhonda asked.

"Sure thing!" Shannon said, taking the photograph from Rhonda and carrying it into the kitchen, where she meant to put it down on the table, but in her hurry to put it down, as it was quite heavy, she set it down on the one chair at the table where none of the toddlers had been previously sitting to do their finger painting.

"We'll be back in an hour or so to pick it up and see to mailing it to my sister's. Come on Reggie, time to go!" Rhonda shouted into the living room, where Reggie was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Awe mom, do we have to?" Reggie asked.

"Yes Reggie, it's time for your dentist appointment. Let's go." Rhonda said, grabbing him by the arm and rushing out the door, slamming it behind her.

Upon hearing the door slam, Rosie and her pals left her room and started heading back downstairs.

Rosie POV

We heard the front door slam, so decided to head downstairs to see what was up. Of course, Bonny had to continue lecturing me about how I shouldn't have wished such horrible things on Reggie.

"Rosie, do you know how much trouble you're gonna be in when the growed ups find out you wished something horrible on Reggie?" Bonny asked me.

"Awe come on Bonny, all I did was make a wish, it's not like we live in fairy tale land or anything. Like what could happen?" I said.

No sooner were we down the stairs and in the kitchen, when my mouth gaped open at what I saw on one of the chairs.

"Oh my gosh Rosie look!" Aaron cried.

"I see it." I said.

"Reggie's been turndid into a picture!" Hazel said.

I approached the picture cautiously.

"Look what you did." Bonny said.

"Uh… I didn't do this…" I stuttered.

"Yes you did Rosie, you wished for the worstest thing to happen to Reggie, and it did." Bonny said.

"Yeah, there's nothing worser than turning into a photograph." Hazel said.

"Maybe he's just, trapped in there. Maybe I can knock on the picture and get him to come out." I suggested, pulling the picture down to the floor.

"Reggie, you in there?" I asked, knocking on the glass.

But nothing happened.

"I'm sorry Reggie, I hope you can forgive me." I cried, nearly in tears.

"Sorry Rosie, but he's a picture. They can't talk, or hear you." Aaron said.

I just let out a reluctant sigh, not sure what to do at this point. That is, until I heard footsteps approaching.

"Uh oh. Quick!" I cried, grabbing on to a corner of the frame.

"What are we spose to do?" Aaron asked.

"Quick, you, Hazel, Bonny, and Natalie, grab on to the photo. We've gots to hide it, as I think somebody's coming." I said, walking towards the stairs.

We all held on tight to the photo, carrying it up the stairs, until we got to the door of the lennon closet.

"Quick! Help me get this door open and Reggie inside." I said, standing on Aaron's shoulders, reaching up to the door knob and getting it open.

Luckily, the bottom of the closet was empty, giving us enough space to shove the picture inside. I climbed down from Aaron's shoulders while Natalie, Hazel and Bonny pushed the picture inside. Once it was securely inside, I closed the door, releaved we got it in there, just in the nick of time, as mommy called my name from downstairs.

"Rosie, your friend Skyler is here." Mommy said.

I knew she couldn't come upstairs with us, because of being in her wheelchair, so we headed back downstairs, where we greeted her, hoping we wouldn't have to let her in on our secret about Reggie.

Unfortunately, while we saw her in the living room, smiling, happy to see us, my mommy had a basket of towels in her hands.

"Better go put these towels away." My mommy commented.

"Uh oh." I whispered to Hazel, grabbing her hand and running back upstairs.

"What is it?" Hazel whispered back to me.

"Did you see what mommy had in her hands? Towels! If we don't get Reggie out of the towel closet, we're gonna get in trouble for sure!" I whispered back in a huff, running up the stairs, dragging Hazel behind me.

"What do you want me to do?" Hazel asked.

"You're a little taller than me. Open the door, and I'll get Reggie out." I said.

Hazel did as I instructed and I got Reggie out, just as I heard mommy coming up the stairs.

Luckily, since she was carrying a heavy basket of towels up, she was walking slower, giving us time to get Reggie into my room.

"Now what?" Hazel asked, after closing the closet door.

"Help me, we gotta get this into my room." I said, grabbing on to a side of the frame, as we quickly scooted the picture into my room, and while we meant to hide it under my bed, we went to Mary's side of the room, hiding it under her bed instead.

It then hit me we forgot to take some toys downstairs to play with, since Skyler couldn't come upstairs, so me and Hazel got together a couple of dolls and my pink and white plastic tea set, and carried them back downstairs, hoping mommy wouldn't suspect a thing.

We passed by her in the hall, and judging by her comment, when she agknowledged our presence, I think we were home free.

"Oh how nice. You two came up and got some toys for Skyler to play with." Mommy said, setting the basket down by the closet door and starting to put towels away.

I nodded and smiled, then me and Hazel ran downstairs to the living room, where Aaron was telling Natalie, Bonny and Skyler a story. Bonny looked up and saw us enter the room.

"So where's Reggie?" Bonny asked.

"No worries, he's in me and Mary's room." I said.

I saw Skyler raise an eyebrow.

"Okay Skyler, Reggie ruined my finger painting, so I wished for the worstest thing to happen to him, and he's now nothing but a picture you hang on the wall." I said.

"And we're trying to keep him hidden, so we don't get in trouble with the growed ups." Hazel added.

Skyler blew us a raspberry.

"I don't think she's too happy about what you did." Bonny commented.

I just shook my head in shame, as I handed two of my bestest baby dolls over to Natalie and Skyler. As they sat there, playing with the dolls, I paced around the living room, trying to figure out how to turn Reggie back to normen.

"There's only one way we can fix this." I said.

"What?" Aaron, Hazel and Bonny asked in unison.

"We've gotta turn Reggie back to normen." I said.

"How do we do that?" Aaron asked.

"Well, I wished for the worstest thing to happen to him, maybe wishing for the bestest thing to happen to him, which is the opposite of the worstest thing to happen to him, will turn him back to himself, since the worstest thing was turning him into a picture." I suggested.

"It's worth a try, and as your bestest friend, then I say, do it." Hazel said.

So I closed my eyes, raised my hands up high, turned my head towards the ceiling, and made my wish.

"I wish for the bestest thing in the whole wide world to happen to Reggie." I shouted.

I waited a minute, but while I heard footsteps, when I peered into the kitchen, it was just mommy heading back downstairs and sitting at the kitchen table with her checkbook. I turned back to my friends and sighed.

"Maybe you didn't wish hard enough." Bonny suggested.

"Okay, I'll try one more time." I said, closing my eyes and trying again.

"I really really really wish for the bestest thing to happen to Reggie!" I cried really loudly, so he'd hopefully hear me.

Unfortunately, nothing happened. It was nothing but dead silence surrounding me, that is, until I heard footsteps come from a different direction. They were coming from the entry hall, and when I looked, my sister Mary was walking into the living room.

" _Uh oh._ " I thought.

I knew I'd better stop Mary from going upstairs, or we'd be in trouble for sure!

"Hi Mary, wanna play a game with me and my friends?" I asked.

"Hi Rosie, sorry, I can't play right now. I have a lot of homework to do, which I need to go get started on now if I'm gonna be finished in time to head to my Brownie Scouts Meeting tonight." Mary said.

"Hazel, come with me. Skyler, Aaron, Natalie, and Bonny, we'll be right back." I said, racing towards the stairs with Hazel coming up behind me.

We ran quickly up to my room before Mary could get up there, grabbed Reggie out from beneath my sister's bed, but then realized that if we came back downstairs with the photo in plain sight, everybody would know what was going on. So we grabbed it up, and scooted it into the bathroom, closing the door behind us, hoping nobody would have to go potty for a while.

"Shew! That was close!" I whispered to Hazel, as we headed back downstairs, to see Skyler playing with one of my baby dolls.

However, it was the way in which she was playing with my doll that took me by surprise. First, she was cradling it in her arms, rocking her arms back and force, like she was rocking the baby to sleep. Then, since she was close enough to the couch to reach out to it from her wheelchair, she gently lay the baby doll down on the couch, and pointed to the blankie draped over the back of it. I climbed on to the couch and got it down for her. Upon handing it to Skyler, she placed the baby doll beneath the blankie, like she was tucking her in. My eyes were wide in fascination at what she was doing.

"Skyler! You just gave me a brilliant idea on how to bring Reggie back!" I cried.

"What's that?" Hazel asked.

"You guys, I think Skyler's on to something here. You noticed how she rocked my dolly to sleep just like it was a real baby-baby?" I asked my pals.

"Yeah, we're listening." Aaron said.

"Well, maybe, just maybe, if we treat Reggie like he's a real person, maybe that will get him to come out of the picture and be real again." I suggested.

"It's worth a try." Aaron said.

"Good. Now we just gotta get him downstairs without nobody seeing us." I said, heading towards the kitchen, where my mommy was mopping the floor.

"Now how are we gonna get upstairs?" Bonny whispered in my ear.

Luckily, the phone rang. Mommy set down her mop and ran off into my daddy's study to answer the phone.

"Quick, and be careful, the floor's wet." I said, heading towards the stairs.

Me, Hazel, Bonny, Aaron and Natalie all headed upstairs where I led everybody to the bathroom where Reggie was hiding.

"You hid him in the bathroom?" Bonny asked.

"It was the easiest place to hide him without going into mommy and daddy's room, or the guest room, which mommy and daddy have a bunch of junk stacked in right now." I said.

Bonny opened the bathroom door, and we got Reggie out into the hall and carried him back downstairs. Once downstairs, we got him back into the chair at the kitchen table where we previously had him sitting when we founded him there, and I had Hazel go into the living room, and bring Skyler into the kitchen to join us. Once she was in the kitchen, we each got started giving Reggie different things to eat, that is, what we could reach in the fridge, once Hazel got it open for us.

"See anything good in there?" I asked.

"There's smash potatoes, chocolate pudding, banana yogurt, a leftover lime smoothie, an apple, and some cream cheese." Hazel said.

That would give each of us something to feed Reggie.

"Bring it all." I said.

Hazel got all of those items out of the fridge, and brought them over to the kitchen table.

"Okay you guys, each one of us gets to pick one item to feed Reggie." I said, grabbing at the chocolate pudding.

"Hey Reggie, it's chocolate, your favorite!" I said, opening the pudding cup and using the little cardboard spoon that came inside, scooped out a spoonful and splattered it on to Reggie's face in the picture.

But sadly, all it did was leave a pudding smudge on the glass.

"Here, try a bite of apple!" Hazel said, sticking a slice of green apple into Reggie's face.

But nothing happened, so she decided to eat the apple, commenting on how good it tasted.

"Mmmm! Nummy!" Hazel commented post eating the slice of apple, licking her lips.

"Here, try some smash potatoes. They're cold, I hope you don't mind." Aaron said, spooning some smash potatoes on to Reggie's face, only adding to the pudding smudge.

Natalie went next, adding cream cheese to the bunch, followed by Skyler, who added banana yogurt to the pile, and finally, Bonny tried to feed Reggie some of the lime smoothie, only to spill it on to the floor.

"Ooops." Bonny said, hanging her head down in shame.

"Don't worry Bonny, I don't think Reggie liked any of the things we gave him to eat after all." I said.

"So what else can we try?" Bonny asked.

"Wait a minute, I know what's wrong. We didn't feed Reggie his most favorite food." I said.

"What do you mean Rosie?" Aaron asked.

"Come on, you all know what Reggie likes bestest." I said, pointing to the pantry on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Candy!" We all said in unison.

I ran over to the pantry with Hazel and Natalie on my heal. Hazel got the door open, and luckily, there was a bag of chocolate Dummi bears in the bottom on the shelf of the pantry. No sooner had we gotten it out though, when the doorbell rang. Mommy went to answer it, and from who I heard on the other side of the door, I knew it couldn't be good.

"Hi Rhonda, you're back!" I heard my mommy say.

"Yep, here to pick up Reggie." I heard Reggie's mommy say.

"Quick!" I called, dropping the bag of candy to the floor, and racing over to the chair where Reggie as a photo was sitting.

Unfortunately, when we grabbed the picture to try to drag it off somewhere to hide it, I slipped on the lime smoothie that Bonny had spilled on the floor, causing us to drop the picture. The glass shattered into a million pieces, sending the picture out of the frame, and into a bucket of soapy water in the corner of the room my mommy had been previously using to mop with before going to answer the phone. I ran over to the bucket to get out the picture, but because it was made out of paper, it was all wet and soggy. No sooner had I picked up the paper picture, when it fell to pieces in my hand.

"Oh no, looks like Reggie is ruined." I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks, as I came over to my friends, who were standing on the opposite side of the splinters of glass and the useless picture frame.

"Oh no!" Hazel added.

I just sank down to the floor and started crying.

"Oh how could I do this! I mean, I know Reggie makes me mad, but now he's gone forever!" I said in between sobs.

"I'm sorry Reggie, and I wish I had never said those horrible things." I added, continuing to sob, until I heard a voice I never thought I'd be happy to hear.

"What's going on?" I heard Reggie ask.

I immediately stopped crying, and ran up to Reggie, the pieces of picture paper still in my hand, as I gave him a hug.

"Reggie! It's a mirable! You're back!" I cried, hugging him tight.

"Eeewww! Get away from me baby lady, you're gross! If going to the dentist wasn't enough to ruin my day." Reggie scolded, pushing me off of him on to the wet kitchen floor, where I dropped the pieces of paper in my hand.

"What's that?" Reggie asked, picking up the pieces of paper off of the floor and examining them.

"AAAHHH!" Reggie screamed, running out of the kitchen into the living room, where our mommies were.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" I heard Reggie's mommy shout.

"Oh I'm sure we can fix it. I bet my hot glue gun will do the trick." My mommy said.

"Shannon are you insane? I need to mail this in an hour!" Reggie's mommy said, nearly in tears.

He didn't want me to see him, but I peered over at the couch, where Reggie was sitting, tears quietly streaming down his face.

" _I guess even Reggie was pretty upset too."_ I thought to myself, as I turned back to my friends, just as mommy walked into the kitchen and saw the mess.

"Oh my goodness! Are you kids all right?" My mommy asked us.

I let out a small smile and nodded, nearly stepping on the pile of glass.

"Rosie no! That's glass. Come on kids, let's get you guys into the living room while Rhonda and I clean this up." My mommy said, moving us into the living room.

It was obvious that Reggie didn't want us to see him, as no sooner were we in the living room, when he disappeared into the entry hallway, and possibly either outside the front door, or through the door that went into daddy's study, which was originally spose to be the dining room in our apartment.

"Well, I learndid my lesson. Be careful what you wish for, it might come true." I said to my friends.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"I certainly hope so." Bonny said.

"Don't worry, I'll never do something like that again." I said, just as Reggie walked back into the room.

"What will you never do again? Ruin a picture of me?" Reggie asked.

I turned and stared up at him in shock.

"How did you know? I… I… Wished you into a picture." I said.

"You baby ladies are so stupid. Mommy bought that picture to give to my aunt for her birthday." Reggie said, then turned his head away and frowned.

"Though, I guess I can't blame you for doing that. I did ruin your picture Rosie, and, I'm sorry." Reggie said apologetically.

I was speechless. I never would have expected Reggie to apologize to me, but he did.

"You mean it?" I asked, once I was over the shock.

"Yes Rosie, I mean it." Reggie said, sitting down in an easy chair.

"And you promise to never ruin another one of my paintings ever again?" I asked.

Reggie just stuck his tongue out at me. Not sure what it meant, but maybe I shouldn't have taken his apology so seriously. Anyway, regardless whether he meant it or not, I'd never wish anything horrible on anybody ever again, and that, was the truth.

End of Rosie POV

"So did you keep your promise?" Tommy asked over the Facetime call.

"Well yes and no. I kept my word where Reggie was concerned, but not so much where my sister was concerned. To make a long story short, one weekend, we were arguing over stuff, which isn't hard for us to do, seeing we do share a room. I was so mad, I wished for Mary to disappear, and she disappeared for a couple of days. I seriously thought she was gone forever. Turns out she had only gone away to our aunty's house to calm down, and when she came back, we made up and didn't fight no more." Rosie said.

"Wow! You know, I wished for my brother Dilly to go away at one time, cuz he kept knocking over our blocks and stuff." Tommy said.

"Did he disappear too?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah, into my daddy's compooper." Tommy replied.

"At least you could still see him." Rosie said.

"Yeah and I could hear him too. We got him out though, and that was the lastest time I ever wished for something not so good to happen to anybody." Tommy said.

"So I guess wishing for the baddest thing to happen to somebody, and wishing for them to disappear are two different things, seeing we both made both of those wishes, and had different things happen." Rosie said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tommy said.

"Well, glad we learndid our lessons then." Rosie said.

"Me too. I wouldn't trade Dilly or even Angelica for anybody." Tommy said.

"Same here with Reggie and my sister Mary." Rosie said.

Soon afterwards, they ended their Facetime call for that day, and Rosie went off to play Candy Land with her sister, while Tommy went and played rolly ball with Dil.

The End

Author's Note: Well I hope you all enjoyed that story. I also made a small reference to 'Dil Saver,' from season 7, as Tommy made a similar wish on Dil that he made on Angelica, just not nearly as drastic, though it depends on what you consider drastic. Wishing for somebody to go away, or wishing for the baddest thing to happen to them. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed that story, and, more stories, coming soon!


End file.
